The invention relates to a vehicle having an internal combustion engine operated by means of a gas, wherein the gas is stored under pressure in a gas tank and is capable of being fed to the internal combustion engine as needed for the operation of the internal combustion engine, and a safety device having a pressure relief valve is provided, which safety device becomes active when a specified discharge gas pressure is exceeded in the gas tank.
A suchlike vehicle is known from DE 10 2006 052 109 A1. Said vehicle has an internal combustion engine operated by means of a gas, wherein the gas is stored in a gas tank. Pressure relief of the gas tank is initiated if a specified gas pressure is exceeded in the gas tank, which can occur, for example, as the result of excessive heating due to solar radiation. Said pressure relief takes place via a pressure relief valve, through which the gas is released into the environment.
The invention has as its object to propose a gas-powered vehicle and a method for operating a suchlike vehicle, which vehicle has an improved safety device for gas to be released from a gas tank when a specified discharge gas pressure is exceeded.